Aku Akan Melindungimu
by ibnu31bilal
Summary: keinginan Boruto yang akan melindungi semua orang yang ia cintai. kisah cinta yang dialaminya dengan Sarada dan kisah kisah yang membimbingnya menjadi seorang shinobi. "Aku Akan Melindungimu" itu lah jalan ninja ku.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 : Permulaan**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Aku Akan Melindungimu**

 **Bilal**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di desa konohakagure. Desa yang aman tentram dan damai di bawah kepemimpinan hokage ketujuh atau nanadaime hokage, yang lain dan tak bukan adalah pahlawan perang shinobi ke 4 Uzumaki Naruto. Selain menjadi pemimpin desa, dia juga memimpin sebuah keluarga kecil yang di dalamnya adalah orang yang di cintai Uzumaki Hinata yang telah menganugerahkannya 2 orang anak yaitu, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Keluarga yang sekilas sempurna. Dimana sang pemimpin rumah tangga adalah seorang hokage, dan istrinya seorang yang berparas cantik serta berhati lembut.

Tapi sebagian itu tidak benar….. Dimulai dari Uzumaki Naruto yang dilantik menjadi hokage. Membuat anak sulung dari nanadaime ini, mulai kehilangan perhatian dari seorang ayahnya. Boruto sering kali membuat kehebohan dengan bertingkah konyol seperti, mencoret-coret patung para hokage saat diadakannya pertemuaan 5 kage. Semua itu dilakukanya hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari seorang ayahnya yang super sibuk itu.

Pagi itu seperti biasa tim 7 yang di pimpin oleh Konohamaru berlatih, kali ini mereka sedang latihan kekompakan tim, Yaitu mengambil lonceng dari konohamaru (Seperti latihan kakashi dulu).

Ting! Ting! Ting!.

Suara kunai yang saling beradu dan tergolong cepat. Boruto terus beradu kunai dengai senseinya konohamaru.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" kata Boruto seketika menciptakan 2 bayangan untuk menangkap kedua tangan serta menahan tubuh senseinya itu.

"Mitsuki" teriak Boruto.

Mitsuki yang sedari tadi sudah siap langsung memanjangkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya di tubuh Knohamaru sekaligus mengunci gerakan senseinya itu. Melihat kesempatan emas Sarada langsung melesat tanpa ragu untuk memberikan pukulan keras pada Konohamaru, yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat kukungan bunshin Boruto serta lingkran tangan Mitsuki yang menyerupai tali.

Di sisi lain, tubuh asli Boruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sarada.

"Shannarooo"…."Terima ini dattebasaaaa" teriak keduanya.

Namun tubuh Konohamaru seketika langsung menghilang dikaranakan itu hanya bunshin. Sarada dan Boruto yang terlanjur melesat tidak dapat menghentikan laju mereka yang berlawanan arah itu. Alhasil mereka berdua bertemu dan bertubrukan.

BRUKKKK… mereka berdua meringis kesakitan, tanpa disadari posisi mereka terlihat tidak pantas dimana Sarada yang berada di atas tubuh Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua yang masih meringis kesakitan membuka mata mereka masing-masing, Sarada dan Boruto terdiam ketika sepasang mata onyx dan shappire mereka bertemu, Semburat kemerahan terpancar dari masing-masing wajah mereka, yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Hening, hanya itu yang tergambarkan oleh situasi mereka saat ini.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"kyaaaaaa" mereka berdua langsung menjerit bersamaan saat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Baka Boruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sarada sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan beranjak dari tubuh Boruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya dattebasa, kenapa kau malah maju juga?" lagian kau tidak melihatku ada dimana, hah?" sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sakit sekaligus membersihkannya dari debu.

"Apa kau bilang!, apa kau tidak ingat dengan strategi yang kita buat tadi dasar bodoh, kau memang selalu membuat kekacauan. lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat, kita kehilangan kesempatan emas kita untuk mendapatkan lonceng yang ada pada Konohamaru sensei. Kata Sarada bertubi-tubi menyalahkan Boruto.

"Diamlah! jika saja kau tidak muncul sekalipun, aku bisa saja mendapatkan lonceng itu tanpa bantuanmu. Kata Boruto tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua pun saling berhadapan dan melemparkan tatapan yang masing-masing memberikan sorot kebencian. Pertikaian keduanya memang sudah tidak asing lagi terjadi di dalam tim Konohamaru, akibat perbedaan pendapat yang berujung adu mulut antar keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begini terus?" keluh Konohamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka berusaha untuk melerai pertikaian tersebut. "kupikir dengan latihan ini kalian berdua bisa mempererat kerja sama di antara kalian, Tapi kenyataannya kerja sama kalian malah semakin buruk".

"Sensei kupikir mereka semakin kompak dan serasi." timpal Mitsuki dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." teriak Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

Latihan kali ini Konohamaru menugaskan untuk mengambil lonceng, yang ada di Konohamaru untuk itu diperlukan kerja sama apa daya Boruto dan Sarada tidak bias menjalin kerja sama dengan baik alhasil hasilnya kalian sudah bayangkan gagal total. Ini juga berdampak buruk bagi keberhasilan misi-misi yang tim mereka lakukan,hanya karena kedua orang itu sering bertengkar dan berdebat dengan hal-hal yang kecil.

Akhirnya latihan tim 7 selesai, "Dengan ini latihan kita sampai di sini saja" ucap Konohamaru. Namun sebelum ketiga muridnya memutuskan untuk pulang, dia memutuskan untuk mentraktir ke tiganya makan di Ichiraku ramen, sekaligus mempererat kebersamaan timnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kalian pergi aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di Ichiraku ramen. Bagaimana kalian mau kan?" Tawar Konohamaru.

"Yosh, baiklah, hn" jawab mereka bertiga, tanpa basa-basi karena perut mereka belum di isi sedari pagi.

Setibanya mereka berempat di kedai Ichiraku Ramen, mereka lansung disambut oleh Ayame yang meneruskan kedai ramen ayahnya ini.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang" seru Ayame bahagia karena pelangganya adalah anak dari cucu hokage, anak dari pasangan sasuke dan sakura serta cucu dari hokage 3 ( susah jelasinnya kepanjangan, lanjut cerita ) yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung.

"Hai Ayame san, maaf lama tidak mampir kesini" jawab Konohamaru seraya duduk di kursi bersama ketiga muridnya.

"Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa kalian pasti sibuk dengan misi kalian, jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Aku pesan ramen spesial, kalian bertiga ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku pesan sama seperti yang sensei pesan" serentak mereka bertiga. " _Hmm…nampaknya_ _mereka mulai menunjukkan_ _sikap kebersamaan mungkin ini awal yang bagus bagi mereka_." batin Konohamaru yang menyadari bahwa ketiga muridnya ini memesan pesanan yang sama, dan semoga logika Konohamaru itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, 4 ramen spesial akan segera datang" kata Ayame sembari berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Setelah Ayame pergi mereka berempat hanya mengobrol ringan dan bercanda ria, kehangatan serta keakraban tim 7 mulai terasa dan semoga kebersamaan ini selalu terjaga, Semoga saja!. Tak lama berselang pesanan mereka telah tersaji di depan mereka masing-masing, aroma ramen yang harum ditambah dengan perut mereka belum terisi sejak tadi, Membuat mereka langsung menyantap hidangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sarada yang asik menyantap hidangannya itu tak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramennya yang panas dan mengenai tangan kanannya, karena sangking lahapnya makan.

Melihat kejadian itu Boruto angkat bicara "Makanya makan itu jangan terburu-buru" sedikit meledek Sarada.

Merasa diledek. sarada pun terlihat marah "Apa masalah mu tuan yang selalu IKUT CAMPUR urusan orang" menekan kata ikut campur. "Itu urusanku mau makan terburu-buru atau tidak" masih tidak terima perkataan Boruto tadi. Sarada pun melanjutkan acara makannya walaupun dia memakai tangan kiri.

Melihat perdebatan rekannya itu, Mitsuki langsung berbisik memberikan usulan kepada Boruto. "Boruto, daripada kau berdebat dengan sarada, lebih baik kau menyuapinya ramen. Lihatlah nampaknya dia kesusahan memakai tangan kiri" setelah melihat Sarada yang kesusahan makan dengan tangan kirinya.

Boruto yang mendengar usulan dari Mitsuki itu lansung membuat pipinya merona. Dia pun sempat menolak tapi melihat Sarada yang kesusahan makan dia pun pasrah dan mengambil sumpit yang ada di tangan kiri Sarada yang bermaksud untuk menyuapinya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau kembalikan sumpitku" bentak Sarada yang tidak rela acara makannya di ganggu.

"Kau sepertinya kesusahan makan memakai tangan kiri, lagian tidak baik makan dengan tangan kiri. Sini… aku suapi " ucap Boruto berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Kata-kata Boruto tadi sukses membuat sarada kaget dan merona di pipinya ''T-tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri kok" jawab Sarada sedikit gugup.

"Jangan begitu Sarada, kita ini kan 1 tim jadi wajarlah saling membantu" ucap Boruto.

"B-baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab Sarada dengan pasrah.

"Buka mulutmu"….

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan mereka berempat selesai, Konohamaru serta mitsuki lansung berpamitan untuk pulang. Alhasil tinggal lah mereka berdua.

Boruto membuka pembicaraan "Sarada apa kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya anak bersurai kuning ini.

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sarada balik kepada Boruto.

"Ah…. T-tidak ada apa-apa sih, tapi aku cuma mau Tanya tentang keadaan tangan mu itu!" sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh…ini agak sedikit perih sih, tapi nanti juga akan sembuh kok" jawab Sarada sambil mengelus tangan kanannya yang sedikt melepuh.

Melihat itu Boruto pun mengajak Sarada untuk ke apotik untuk membelikannya perban dan minyak gosok/saleb. ( mungkin di Konoha ada apotik atau minyak gosok ), kembali ke cerita.

"Sarada ayo kita ke apotik, aku akan membelikanmu obat untuk lukamu itu" seraya menarik tangan sarada, tentunya tangan yang tidak terluka.

"Hei pelan-pelan….." sarada yang kaget pun, hanya pasrah mengikuti Boruto.

Setelah Boruto mengajak Sarada dengan sedikit paksaan ke apotik terdekat dan memebeli perban dan miyak gosok/saleb. Sesudah itu mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Dan disana Boruto sedari tadi serius mengobati lukanya sarada, sangking seriusnya dia tidak meyadari kalau wajah Sarada sudah merona akibat perhatian yang diberikannya.

Deg, Deg, Deg…. Jantung Sarada berdetak cepat akibat ulah Boruto " _Perasaan apa ini?, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini. Dia kan hanya mengobati luka ku!."_ Batin Sarada

"Selesai, tanganmu sudah ku obati." Ucap Boruto, sambil tersenyemum lebar ke Sarada.

"T-terima kasih. maaf menyusahkan" kata Sarada yang sudah memerah wajahnya akibat perlakuan Boruto kepadanya.

"Hehehehe… ini gampang kok, lain kali berhati hatilah jika kau terluka kan aku yang repot." Sambil tersenyum lebar ke Sarada.

"Hn, baiklah aku akan pulang" sebelum Sarada beranjak dari duduknya Boruto menahan tangan Sarada.

"Mau kuantar pulang , langit sudah mulai gelap tidak baik anak perempuan pulang malam-malam sendirian." Tawar Boruto ke Sarada.

"Hn, terserah" jawab Sarada datar, namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Sarada, Boruto pun langsung berpamitan pulang ke Sarada.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu" tawar Sarada.

"Tidak terima kasih , aku langsung pulang saja, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk hari ini Sarada. Lain kali berhati hatilah lagi, aku tidak mau melihat mu terluka lagi" ucap Boruto sambil mengelus tangan Sarada dengan lembut dan senyuman. Lalu ia pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sarada pun merona sambil tersenyum saat masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sarada.

"Hai Sarada, kenapa hari ini kau tampak senang sekali, hmmm…?" Tanya Sakura kepada anaknya ini, yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa mama, aku kan selalu Nampak ceria tiap harinya!" jawab Sarada.

"hmm… Baiklah kalau kau tidak memberitau mama, pergilah mandi dan cepat pergi makan, mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam" sifat ke ibu-ibuan Sakura mulai muncul.

"Hn….." Sarada pun bergegas mematuhi perkataan ibunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Sarada pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dan berbaring di kasurnya ia tidak langsung tidur melainkan memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang tadi menimpanya. Mulai dari saat dia saling bertatapan dengan Boruto di tempat latihan dikarenakan mereka berdua terjatuh dan saling tindih , dan saat Boruto menyuapinya, serta dimana Boruto mengobati lukanya. Wajah Sarada pun merona saat mengingat itu semua. Sambil mengelus tangannya yang diperban itu, dia pun mengingat kembali ucapan Boruto saat mereka berpisah tadi "Aku tidak mau melihat kau teluka lagi".

"Dasar baka Boruto!" sambil tersenyum, Sarada pun terlelap dan bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di lain tempat Boruto juga berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia juga sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, yang sukses membuat dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Lama-kelamaan akhirnya Boruto pun terlelap dan bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa di sadari benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara mereka

Akankah, cinta mereka akan bersatu…

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaa… akhirnya Fanfic pertama saya selesai juga, bagaimana apa cerita ini menghibur atau tidak? Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata atau yang lainnya. Karna ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Saya juga perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi ke depanya.**

 **Saya juga meminta kepada pembaca, jika ada saran atau kritik mohon di review yah, supaya saya juga bisa tau kesalahan saya dimana. Ngomong-ngomong saya terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca seperti aku selalu setia by YOGA07, Boruto & Sarada : Sweet Romance by noviquiin. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menginspirasiku untuk membuat cerita ini.**

 **Saya juga berterima kasih kepada para pembaca, yang sudah sempat untuk membaca cerita ini. Mungkin saya juga ingin meminta pendapat anda tentang cerita ini juga, mau dilanjutkan atau tidak.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf karna banyak kesalahan saat membuat cerita ini. Untuk chapter ke 2 mungkin saya menunggu respon dari kalian dulu. thank you and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Arti Sebuah Misi**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Aku Akan Melindungimu**

 **By. Ibnu31Bilal**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIIINGGG, KRIIIINGGG, KRIIIINGGG….!

Bunyi alarm yang menandakan dimulainya hari baru. Sedikit demi sedikit sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya dan mulai menyinari desa yang tentram dan damai ini. Yang juga memulai aktivitas sehari-hari warganya.

Sarada yang sedari tadi sudah bangun, sedang membuka gorden serta jendela agar udara segar masuk tak lupa pula dia merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dan langsung beranjak untuk segera mandi. sifat Sarada yang selalu teratur itu mungkin diturunkan dari ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke, biarpun dia jarang pulang ke rumah. Kerena sedang melakukan misi. Walaupun Sarada pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke itu bukan alasan yang membuat dia berhenti untuk merindukan sosok ayahnya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Sarada lalu menuju ruang makan. Di sana ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersenandung ria.

"Selamat pagi ma…!" suaranya itupun membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Oh… Sarada, sudah bangun yah. Kau membuatku kaget saja!" kata Sakura

"Hahaha gomen gomen. Hmmm... ngomong-ngomong bau enak apa ini?" Ucap Sarada sambil menghirup aroma lezat yang memenuhi dapur.

"Oh, ini roti bakar kesukaan mu rasa vanilla plus tomat yang jadi topingnya" Sakura membawa 2 piring dan memberikannya kepada Sarada dan untuknnya.

"Apa kau ada misi hari ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entalah, akhir-akhir ini kami jarang mendapat misi" Jawab Sarada, "kalau kamu ma…, apa kegiatan mu hari ini" sambung Sarada.

"Yah… seperti biasa, aku akan di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang belum selesai" Jawab Sakura sambil melahab sarapannya dengan nikmat.

Dan selanjutnya mereka hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. setelah Sarapan, Sarada pun mulai bergegas tak lupa dia memberikan ciuman di pipi Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ma!" ucap Sarada.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang!" ucapan Sakura mengantar langkah Sarada untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah ini.

Sementara itu di lain tempat. Keluarga Uzumaki lengkap sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan, yang manakala momen ini jarang terjadi dikaranakan sang kepala keluarga alias Uzumaki Naruto selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai hokage. Sekarang telah tersaji makanan di meja yang tampak lezat, itu semua berkat sang ibu rumah tangga Uzumaki Hinata yang telah berganti marga itu.

"Sepertinya makanannya agak gosong…" Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Tidak apa-apa kok… lagian aku lebih suka makanan yang agak gosong dattebasa!" jawab Boruto cepat.

"kamu mau susu?" tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu ke Boruto.

"Oh? Tentu…" Jawab Boruto kemudian mengambil gelas.

Yah, itulah keadaan keluarga Uzumaki jika mereka sedang sarapan. Tidak banyak kehangatan terjadi karena, anak sulung dari Naruto itu masih membenci ayahnya yang super sibuk itu dikaranakan dia jarang menghabiskan waktunya untuk keluarga tercintanya itu.

Setelah sarapan Boruto lanngsung bergegas. "Aku berangkat!" ucap Boruto.

"Bagaimana dengan ikat kepalamu?" Tanya hinata, yang melihat benda itu tidak terpasang di kepala Boruto melainkan hanya mengantungnya di samping celananya.

Merasa di panggil Boruto langsung berbalik dan berkata "He!, aku tidak mau terlihat memakai sesuatu yang tidak keren dattebasa" dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Dasar…" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dulu tidak ada yang membanggakan selain memakai ikat kepala itu. Zaman memang sudah berubah ya? Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi diam melihat putranya itu pergi.

"haha…menurutku tidak" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum.

Yap, di tengah perjalanan Boruto berhenti sejenak dan memakai ikat kepala yang ia susah payah dapatkan itu dengan bangga sambil tersenyum.

Masih di kediaman Uzumaki. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang.

"Nanadaime, maaf… tapi ini sudah waktunya." Kata shikamaru.

"sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu sedikit lagi untuk beristrahat, ya?" Jawab Naruto yang sedikit pasrah dengan kesibukannya sebagai Hokage.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kau bilang ingin melihatnya berangkat. Jadi aku sudah repot-repot mengatur jadwalmu loh" ucap shikamaru.

"Hahaha… terima kasih banyak, ya dattebayo!" sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Hari ini kau ada 7 rapat dan kau harus memeriksa jadwal sesi latihan, bersiplah untuk hari ini" kata shikamaru serius dan mengingatkan agenda sahabatnya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… yosh, Hinata. Aku berangkat dulu ya dattebayo!" pamit Naruto, seketika itupun kedua orang tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Himawari yang melambaikan tangan. Sebagai Hokage Naruto memang sangat disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya, namun dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya walaupun itu hanya sebentar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tes. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki kalian sudah di posisi?" Tanya Konohamaru melalui earphone.

"Dengan Boruto disini, aku sudah siap di posisi A dattebasa" ucap Boruto.

"Hn, aku juga siap di posisi B" jawab Sarada.

"Aku juga siap di posisi C" ikut Mitsuki.

"Baiklah awasi terus target jangan sampai dia lari dan bersiaplah" kata Konohamaru memberikan instruksi.

"Boruto ingat, kali ini kau jangan bertindak bodoh" Ucap Sarada memperingati.

"Iya, iya , iya… aku mengerti dattebasa" dengan nada meremehkan.

"Arah jam 12, dengan jarak sekitar 15 meter" kata Mitsuki.

"Ok, target sudah terlihat kalau begitu sesuai rencana, dalam hitungan **1** … **2** … **3** …sekarang!" perintah Konohamaru.

Seketika itu pun Sarada, Boruto, dan Mitsuki langsung melompat dari persembunyian mereka untuk menangkap target yang mereka sudah incar.

"Kenaaa kaaauuu!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Graaappp! Meoooonggg…..!.

"Horeee... akhirnya kau tertangkap juga hehehe!" Boruto bersorak setelah misi mereka telah selesai.

"Push, Push, Push…. jangan lari lagi" ucap mitsuki yang mencoba menenangkan target mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seekor kucing.

"KERJA BAGUS, sepertinya kerja sama kalian sudah agak mendingan, tetaplah pertahankan itu karena tim yang kuat adalah tim yang kerja samanya baik" kata Konohamaru.

"Hn, dan syukurlah Boruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi" ucap Sarada yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa katamu! Mau berajak berantem ha!" kata-kata Sarada tadi sukses memancing Boruto untuk memulai perang kata-kata lagi.

"kalau iya kenapa ha!" jawab Sarada sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dan menatap Boruto tajam.

"T…tidak Sa…rada aku hanya bercanda kok!" melihat ekspresi Sarada yang seperti itu membuat Boruto gugup dan ketakutan. " _cewek kalau sudah marah memang menakutkan_ _dattebasa"_ batin Boruto sambil tersenyum masam.

"Hn, dasar baka…!" ledek sarada yang masih terlihat marah.

"hei-hei kalian berdua berhentilah. Apa kalian ini tidak bisa akur sehari saja kore!, baru saja di puji kalian malah berdepat lagi dengan hal-hal kecil" kata Konohamaru yang sudah ada di tempat mereka bertiga melerai perdebatan anatara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah misi tim 7 kali ini selesai, kalian bertiga bawa kucing itu kepada pemiliknya dia sudah sedari tadi menunggu. Setelah itu kalian bisa beristrahat dan selalu lah bersiap jika ada misi dadakan.". sambung Konohamaru memberikan instruksi.

"Baiklah!" ucap mereka bertiga serentak.

Setelah melaksanakan perintah yang di sampaikan oleh Konohamaru. mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk nongkrong sekaligus beristrahat di kedai Burger petir tempat dimana burger terenak di konoha ada, di sini juga tersedia berbagai makanan dan minuman cepat saji. Tempat yang pas untuk berkumpulnya anak-anak muda sekarang.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di sana, mereka bertemu dengan tim 10 yang beranggotakan Shikadai, Inojin, dan Chou-Chou yang juga sedang nongkrong di sana.

"Oi kalian, apa kabar!" Sapa Boruto, yang langsung bergabung di meja mereka yang juga diikuti oleh Sarada dan Mitsuki.

"Ha?…. Kalian bertiga sedang apa disini? Jawab Shikadai yang balik bertanya.

"Cih…. bukannya menjawab sapaanku. Kau malah bertanya balik padaku, dan harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian sedang apa disini dattebasa!" dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel, Boruto menyampaikan itu.

"Haaa… kau itu kemari hanya untuk berdebat atau apa sih?!" Inojin yang bertanya sambil menghela nafas "Dan kami disini karna kami tidak punya misi makanya kami nongkrong disini saja" tambah Inojin.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak ada misi hari ini yah…. Sama seperti kami juga dong".

"Hei! Apa kau tidak ingat tadi pagi kita ada misi ha….! Atau otak mu itu sudah pikun karna kau itu sudah kelewat bodoh yah!" bentak Sarada dengan nada marah sekaligus mengejek Boruto.

"Cih…. Kalu tadi pagi itu sih namanya bukan misi tapi hanya sebuah latihan, lagian aku mengharapkan misi yang lebih keren dan menantang seperti bertarung melawan penjahat dan sebagainya" jawab Boruto. "Dan apa kalian tidak sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini yang kita lakukan hanya masalah biasa saja dan membosankan untuk dikatakan sebagai misi" tambah Boruto.

"Haa…. Kau ini, di zaman kita sekarang yang sudah damai. misi seperti yang kau harapkan itu jarang terjadi, Dan misi seperti bertarung melawan ninja musuh itu sangatlah langka" Shikadai yang menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Eh…langka, berarti kita hanya melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari" ucap Boruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, setiap misi itu sangatlah penting. Kita ini mengabdi demi kesejahteraan masyarakat, kau mengerti ha…!" Sarada yang menyanggah pernyataan Boruto.

"Iya-iya aku tahu itu…. tapi memangnya misi yang kita terima itu pantas untuk kita? Dan itu hanya mebuang-buang bakat kita. Kau juga merasakan hal itu kan Mitsuki?".

Mitsuki yang sedari tadi diam pun menjawab "Kalau aku sih malah menikmatinya, lagian aku melakukanya denganmu.

"hehehe… betul juga aku lupa kalau kau ini orang yang seperti itu" kata Boruto sambil tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah kalian ini mau pesan apa, kalian bertiga sudah dari tadi disini tapi belum memesan apa pun?" Tanya Chou-Chou yang coba mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, iya yah aku lupa! Baiklah aku pesan burger original saja, kalau kalian mau pesan apa" Sarada yang bertanya kepada dua rekannya.

"Um… kalau aku ingin pesan burger rasa sambel hijau yang terbaru itu loh!" jawab Boruto.

Dan jangan Tanyakan Mitsuki apa yang dia pesan, dia pasti memesan persis apa yang dipesan dengan Boruto.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. Bercanda, tertawa bersama dan lain sebagainya. Sebagaimana mereka dulu saat masih di akademi yang tetap menjalin persahabatan walaupun mereka sekarang telah terbagi menjadi kelompok dan mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing.

"Permisi ini pesanan meja nomor 7" Ucap sang pelayan.

"Wow lihatlah lah burger-burger itu aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakannya" Air liur Boruto sudah mengalir kemana-mana melihat makanan kesukaanya telah tiba.

"Selamat maka…BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Belum sempat mereka mengatakan selamat makan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan yang terdengar jelas oleh mereka berenam serta membuat kepanikan di dalam kedai burger petir ini

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Sepertinya berasal dari tengah kota, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana?" Ujar MItsuki.

"Kita tidak akan tau jika kita hanya diam disini" Boruto yang dibuat penasaran langsung berlari menuju loksai meninggalkan teman-temanya yang masih bingung.

"Aku ikut" Seru Mitsuki yang juga berlari menysul Boruto.

"Oi Boruto! Cih dia itu selalu begini Shikadai,Inojin,Chou-chou ayo kita susul mereka" Ucap Sarada yang sedikit khawatir dengan Boruto yang biasanya gegabah dalam bertindak.

Sementara itu di lokasi kejadian.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…. Kita akan untung besar hari ini, tidak kusangka penjaga bank disini sangatlah lemah orang-orang Konoha memang bodoh memperkerjakan orang yang lemah seperti ini HAHAHAHA…." Ucap seorang yang misterius berbadan kekar dan memakai topeng berbentunk burung Rajawali serta memakai zirah berwarna hitam lengkap dengan persenjataan yang tampak modern, bukan hanya seorang saja melainkan ada 5 orang lagi yang penampilan mereka semua sama persis.

"D-diam k-kau da-asar SIALAN" Tak terima dengan ucapan orang misterius itu penjaga bank Konoha yang sudah dikalahkan itu pun bangkit dan menyerang orang itu dengan kunai.

"HAHA… mungkin tidak ada salahnya bermain-main terlebih dahulu, rasakan ini, **Lightning Strike** " seketika itupun keluar listrik dari tangan orang misterius tersebut dan mengenai penjaga bank yang membuatnya terpental dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih! Memang lemah, selanjutnya kalian berdua" sambil menunjuk penjaga bank lainnya yang juga bangkit dan bersiap melancarkan serangan, namun naas sebelum mereka sempat meyerang tiba-tiba serangan listrik kembali menghujam tubuh mereka dan membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Hiro hentikan sudah! ingat tujuan kita semula kalau lebih dari ini, kita hanya akan membuat masalah yang lebih besar lagi" Ucap salah satu dari mereka berenam yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Hmm… baiklah" Ucap orang berbadan kekar dari pada lainnya yang ternyata bernama Hiro.

"Hiro, Yara kalian jagalah diluar beri tanda jika shinobi Konoha telah datang. Utsua sadaplah kamera pengintai yang ada disini. Hideki, Riga, dan aku akan mengambil semua yang ada di brankas, rencana ini adalah langkah awal kita karena itu rencana ini harus berhasil apa pun caranya… untuk itu Konoha bersiaplah!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG…**

 **Ini dia kelanjutan chapter 2 nya semoga para pembaca terhibur, saya juga meminta maaf kepada para pembaca jika ada kata-kata yang tidak memuaskan atau dari segi ceritanya yang tidak mengibur. Untuk itu kepada pembaca budiman dan baik hati yang ingin memberikan kritik atau saran mohon untuk berkomentar karena komentar kalian sangatlah membantu untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja dari saya, untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan buat secepatnya dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca Fanfiction ini.**


End file.
